


of chess, charms and rubik's cubes

by Orchibi



Series: harry potter!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin is a better wizard than a matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	of chess, charms and rubik's cubes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in lj in 2012.

It's when Sehun pushes yet another pawn into a sure death that Jongin sighs loudly. "What's up?" his voice is laced with concern but he still commands his Knight to move from D-4 to C-5.

"Huh?" Sehun mumbles mindlessly, blinking a few times and coming out from his daze. "Nothing." He says, frowning when he notices the board. "When did I lose all my pawns?"

"Just now. What are you thinking about?" he pushes the board aside and Sehun lets his head drop onto the table, grumbling under his breath. "I didn't catch that," he informs.

Sehun glares at him, but it loses its effect with his face squished against the table. "Why can't I just use a charm and have him right here next to me," he mumbles again, but this time Jongin catches it.

"What, like an accio spell?" Jongin laughs out loud and Sehun glares again, not looking amused at all. "Are you serious?"

Sehun sits upright. "Don't laugh at me!" he pouts, hitting the other weakly.

"Try it, I dare you." He swats at Sehun's offending hands.

Sehun is startled. "You know it won't work, he's a person not just any object—"

"—it should work if you have the image clearly in your mind, and I'm sure you do." Jongin smiles smugly.

Sehun looks away, baffled. "No." His face becomes bright red faster than Jongin thought is possible.

"Come on, Sehun. Say it after me, accio-Lu-Han," Jongin can't hide his amusement as Sehun buries his face in his hands.

"I hate you," Sehun somehow manages to get out from between his fingers, loud enough for Jongin to hear.

Jongin laughs again. "Would you hate me less if I made Han get here?"

"You can?" Sehun is hopeful, peeking from between his fingers and still tying to fight off his blush.

"Watch this," Jongin answers before mumbling a few words, and soon enough there's a Rubik's cube coming their way.

"You didn’t—"

"—of course I did." Jongin smiles when Han comes running after his cube, trying to keep as quiet as he can. Jongin catches the cube and waves it in the air for Han to see. "Hannie Hyung~" he calls when the older comes closer.

"I should have known it's you," Han chuckles. "You wanted something?"

"Why don't you sit with us," he gestures towards Sehun, who has his head on the table again, and himself. "We're bored of playing chess."

Han sighs and pulls out a chair next to Sehun, only now noticing him. "Sehun-ah, are you alright?"

Sehun mumbles something in return and Han throws a puzzled look at Jongin. "He lost the game and now has to do my homework for a week," Jongin shrugs; knowing there's no way Sehun will deny that now.

Han shakes his head at the two, placing his hand at Sehun's back and rubbing soothing circles there. "Zitao convinced Yifan to take him shopping later; do you want to hang out with me? Free ride," Han directs his question at Jongin and Sehun stiffens.

"Nah," Jongin waves his hand. "Got a Quidditch practice in a few minutes. Maybe next time." He smiles, and starts searching for something in his bag. "You should take Sehun; he'd be bored without me anyway."

Sehun straightens at once, looking between Jongin and Han. "Take where?" he mumbles tiredly.

"Out, with me." Han smiles his trademark smile and Sehun's heart skips a beat.

"I—um. Sure." He scratches the back of his neck, looking at the table.

"Great," Jongin stands up, throwing Han his Rubik's cube. "Have fun~" he smirks before disappearing quickly; using the new teleportation charm he learnt (and didn't teach Sehun).

"Show off," Sehun scoffs, almost forgetting Han is next to him until the older starts laughing. "What?" he asks, confused.

"He messed up my cube, and when I fixed it…" he laughs some more, showing Sehun the arranged white side.

Sehun's can't hold back his surprise from showing on his face; his eyes wide open, eyebrows up in his hair line and mouth hanging open. Sehun can't look away and the words _Sehun likes you_ stare at him right back. 

"Is it true?" Han wiggles the cube in front of Sehun's face, breaking the younger's daze.

Sehun flusters and contemplates running away, but ends up nodding shyly.

Han purses his lips and stays silent for a few moments, in which Sehun wishes the floor would open up and swallow him, before standing up and placing a kiss on Sehun's forehead. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall in an hour. Don't be late for our date, okay?" he winks and walks away.

Sehun looks back at the table again, trying to will his face to change back into its original pale color as he processes everything that just happened. When he finally gets up from his place, it's with the realization that he won't mind doing Jongin's homework even for a month.


End file.
